1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position control system and, more particularly, to a position control system for controlling a mechanism capable of being placed by a drive means in any one of a plurality of specified positions.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Position control systems for controlling the position of motor-driven mechanisms are known in the prior art. More complex systems have often included microcomputers. The microcomputers that have been used in the prior art incorporate one or more random access memories, a calculation circuit, a data transfer circuit and, often, other elements. Furthermore, microcomputers are usually made for more than one application, which makes them expensive, and are not small enough or are not designed to operate at very low voltages, which makes them unsuitable for use with portable tape recorders.